


Subconsciously

by kurokun2338



Series: The Daforge Short Treks [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Feelings, Fireplaces, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Testing Android Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokun2338/pseuds/kurokun2338
Summary: Geordi starts a test with Data, but Data has no idea what they should test in front of a fireplace.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: The Daforge Short Treks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Subconsciously

"Computer, please load for us program La Forge P7."

Geordi and Data were standing in front of Holodeck 3, both dressed in sweaters and pants that Geordi described as cozy and comfortable, respectively.

"Geordi, are you sure we could not conduct this test in your quarters?"

"Absolutely," Geordi replied with a big smile. "It's all about atmosphere, Data. I can't create it like this in my quarters. After all, we want to explore what your emotional center can already do."

"Program loaded, you may enter." The holodeck door opened and Geordi pushed Data inside.

They were standing in a small room that resembled the living room of their Sherlock Holmes program. Wooden floor, dark wallpaper, a fireplace and in front of it, a sofa instead of two armchairs. Unmistakably late 19th century England. The room was in relative darkness, only the open fire gave light, which hardly reached over the sofa. On a small table next to the sofa were two steaming cups. Right in front of the fireplace was a mattress with two blankets.

"Why is there a mattress in front of the fireplace?" asked Data. "The sofa seems to me to be a perfectly adequate seating furniture."

"It's not a question of being adequate," explained Geordi. "Come, grab a cup, take off your shoes and sit on the mattress."

Data did just that, putting the cup behind him to avoid accidentally knocking it over. He sat cross-legged, the blanket in his lap looking over to Geordi. He arranged the blanket over his slightly bent legs. Data frowned. "Are you sick, Geordi? The fireplace in combination with your sweater should be warm enough. Even too warm."

"You're right, but what do you do. Computer, please reduce the heat emittance of the fireplace by 50 percent and set the room temperature at 21 degrees Celsius before I get heatstroke." The Computer beeped. "Much better, thanks." He looked at Data and smiled. "Relax, Data. Sit comfortably, put on the blanket."

Data did it and reached for his cup, even though he didn't feel more or less relaxed by it. Then Geordi slid closer to him, put one arm under his and leaned his head against his shoulder. The holographic fire before them cracked and flickered. Only after his emotional center had formed could he appreciate the sight.

"Humans have been fascinated by fire since they tamed it." Geordi's voice sounded warmer than usual, filled with an emotion that Data would describe as pure relaxation. "The fact that we'll never fully tame it is probably part of the fascination."

"I have never understood why only the goal should be of value and not the journey itself," Data said. "If I had based my quest for humanity on that premise, I never would have begun. It is too unlikely to achieve the goal. The path is what moves us forward." Data took a sip of the still-warm beverage in his cup. Hot chocolate, Counselor Troi's favorite recipe. "To be able to enjoy this taste is a gift I never thought I would receive."

Geordi turned his face to him, a playful smile on his lips. "And that's not the only thing you can enjoy now."

Data thought about the situation for 0.74 seconds, then bent over to Geordi and kissed him. They had kissed so often that even Data would have to calculate a few seconds to get the exact number. And although the kiss was not passionate, but sweet and loving, it warmed Data's main processor in a special way. Surely his aura lit up in Geordi's visor. He felt every movement, every little pressure from Geordi's lips and tongue and, yes, he enjoyed these feelings that only Geordi could trigger in him. Data pulled him tighter, one hand on his back, the other in his neck and felt Geordi's hands on his body.

Suddenly, he felt moisture on his thighs. Irritated, he separated himself from Geordi and saw the mishap. Geordi laughed.

"Data, did you let go of the cup instead of putting it down?"

"I am afraid that is exactly what happened, Geordi."

"In that case, we can consider the test a success."

"I still do not understand what the test was."

"I wanted to know if an atmosphere like this could affect you."

"I have not observed any effect."

Geordi's grin widened even further, pointing to the wet spot on Data's blanket and the overturned cup. And then he understood. This had not been not a matter of conscious influence. His subconscious had jumped to the scenario. What a fascinating discovery.

"I should change my pants," he said, then pushed the blanket and cup aside. "My condition is not appropriate to the situation." He tried to get up, but Geordi pulled him back with a smile.

"You don't have to _change_ your pants for me."

Data's insides were pulsing. This perspective was to his liking.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not the right season for many of us. For me it's spring and we have about 20 degree Celsius outside. But I felt like fireplace fluff 💕


End file.
